Mina and Her One True Love
by Braevia
Summary: Mina's life changed forever when a man - Dragion - came into her life. Now, she fights for her life against a man who would see her dead, as she starts a romance with her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I waved to my friend, Nomad, as i trotted out of his apartment. We were both 17 year old seniors in high school, and each others only friends. He has lived alone for 2 years, since his parents kicked him out for smoking. I lived alone myself, my parents living overseas.

I moved as quick as i could once i hit the streets. It was later then i realized, and i didn't like being out at night. As i neared my apartment building, i realized that the usually busy street was completly empty.

I started sprinting, not liking the fact that a city street had no one on it. Before i could reach the door to the building, as i was passing an alley, i felt a hand grab my hair and yank me in. Before i could scream, a hand slammed down over my mouth.

"Don't scream." a mans voice said, pulling me against him. I squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. Before i could break away, he put his mouth to my neck, kissing it slowly. With that, i tryed even harder to get away from this man. That was when i felt teeth sink into my neck, and i passed out


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, my head pounding, on a big black bed. I looked around as i sat up slowly, seeing that the entire room was done up in black. When i went to stand up, I swayed a little. Gaining my balance, i took a step towards a door i could barely make out.

The door opened briefly as someone slipped into the room. A mans figure walked slowly towards me. "No need to be afraid." He said, stopping to close for comfort. I stepped back, but he stepped with me and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me to him.

His kiss was rough and heavy, as he shoved me down onto the bed. I tried to force him off of me, but he was to strong. His hands grabbed mine, pinning them above my head. He used one hand to hold them as the other one ripped my shirt off, leaving me in just a bra. The man didn't leave that there, as he ripped that to off, and threw it aside.

He released my hands, instead using both hands to roughly rub my breasts. With shame, i realized i was enjoying his hands and the feeling of them on me. His kiss was no longer rough, and he moved his mouth to my neck. From there, he started kissing down towards my breasts.

He stopped suddenly before he reached them though, and got off of me but for a few seconds. Before i could regain myself and get up, the man was once again on top of me. He shook something, then removed a lid and covered my breasts in... whipped cream. He ripped my skirt off and used the whip cream to make a line from my chest to my Vagina.

The man shoved the nozzel in and filled me with whipped cream, making me groan in - against my will - pleasure. His mouth went back to my breasts, liking the whipped cream off of the left one before sucking on it. I groaned again, my hand going to the back of his head. I could no longer control myself.

He moved to the other one and did the same there. Once he was done sucking on my breasts, he licked the whipped cream down, getting closer and closer to my Vagina. Once he did, he licked the whipped cream that was dripping out, then playfully licked around my clit. I moaned as he bit on the lip and played with it.

Without warning, when i least expected it, he shoved his tounge in me, eating all the whipped cream. I moaned louder then before, grabbing his head and forcing his head down - and his tounge furthur in. He found my g spot, sticking his tounge there until i almost ready to burst from pleasure. He took his tounge out and kissed me again, letting me taste myself.

He stipped his pants off, exposing his cock. The man rubbed his cock around my Vagina, teasing me. In horror, i heard myself beg him to fuck me. He obeyed, shoving his cock in me. I screamed in pleasure, arching my back to make it go deeper. Slowly at first, he started going in and out.

"Faster! Harder!" I screamed, putting my hands on his hips as his were on mine. He did as i asked, until we both cummed. Then he pulled out, kissing me one last time before biting my neck and i passed out.


End file.
